<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Настоящий бог by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289526">Настоящий бог</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020'>fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975'>Fred1975</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1922 год, Банда Рэйли, состоящая из двух человек, колесит по Новой Англии, грабя банки. Это раз. В Ирландии идет гражданская война. Это два. Какая связь между этими событиями?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди высокого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Настоящий бог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не во всем идеально точное соответствие времени.</p><p><strong>Размещение:</strong> с указанием команды, а после деанона - автора.</p><p>К тексту есть иллюстрация: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Union_of_Salvation_rnc21_visual/works/26195371">Свобода или смерть</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Трудная служба достается тем, кто приходит мне на помощь. /.../  <br/>
у многих будут сломаны судьбы; </em><em>многим не придется потратить скопленные деньги;<br/>
</em> <em> многие не увидят своих детей и на крестинах не выберут им имена.<br/>
</em> <em> У кого сейчас румянец на щеках, у тех щеки станут из-за меня бледными,<br/>
</em> <em> но они не будут в обиде, </em> <em> а будут думать, что им честно воздано за труды. </em></p><p>
  <em> У.Б.Йейтс «Кэтлин, дочь Холиена» </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>–  Боже, Пит, ты в самом деле такой придурок? В какую армию ты собираешься завербоваться, ты не в курсе, что война прошла? сколько лет ты проспал?</p><p>–  Рэйли, прошу тебя, заткнись, где стоишь. Хорошо?</p><p>–  О, нет, ни за что. Пока ты сам не ответишь, я буду говорить, Пит, ты меня не заткнешь! </p><p>И заржал в голос. Пит скривился – Рэйли был Рэйли, с ним надо было или смириться, или прибить. Прибить, конечно, чертовски хотелось.</p><p>–  Что тебе ответить, Пэдди? Я все сказал, что тебе не нравится?</p><p>–  Ты не сказал, как именно тебе отказала прелестная Софи.</p><p>–  С чего ты… вот какого черта ты знаешь?!</p><p>Рэйли осклабился:</p><p>–  Ты забыл? Я поэт и провидец, я гадаю по полету птиц и тупому выражению твоего лица, пшек.</p><p>–  Не называй меня пшеком!</p><p>–  А ты не называй меня Пэдди. Меня зовут Конрад, дружок, это славное имя!</p><p>…он вот так тогда и представился. Конрад, мол, это славное имя. Никто его не называл иначе, чем Рэйли, только у старого Штейнгеля это получалось как «риалли», ну да что с него взять, со Штейнгеля-то. Зато фамилию Питера, на которой ломались все, он с листа прочел правильно, спросил, глянув поверх очков, мол, кто у вас, юноша, из Польши, батюшка или дедушка? Питер что-то буркнул, Рэйли подскочил, хлопнул по плечу одного, другого, подмигнул обоими глазами, сказал, мол, есть сувенирчик из Канады… Поэт, провидец и бутлегер, все разом. Удачливый сукин сын, все его любили – и какое ж ему было дело до угрюмого неудачника Питера Каховски? А вот поди ж ты.</p><p>–  Так что тебя понесло в армию, Пит? Неужели дела так плохи, что ты собрался продать жизнь за сотню баксов и казенные ботинки?</p><p>–  Эта дерьмовая жизнь не стоит и пары ботинок, Рэйли.</p><p>–  Но?</p><p>–  Что – но?</p><p>–  Но – я вижу, что у тебя все те же штиблеты. Не получилось?</p><p>Питер хотел съязвить – но прорвало:</p><p>–  Черт, да! Блядь, Рэйли, ну, как так? я не нужен даже вербовщику! Что за дерьмо, скажи?</p><p>–  Это не дерьмо. Это удача, Пит. Что ты забыл в армии, с кем тебе воевать? Война закончилась четыре года назад!</p><p>Казалось бы – да? – что он такого сказал? Но Питеру аж взвыть захотелось. Просто образец неудачника: умудрился опоздать даже на войну! Рэйли над ним ржет? – Боже, да над ним будет смеяться даже китайская прачка! </p><p>А Рэйли не смеялся. Приблизил лицо к лицу, глянул в самые зрачки:</p><p>–  Хочешь, я открою тебе тайну, Пит? Сейчас еще идет война, и конца ей не видно. Если ты хочешь, если тебе все равно, где сложить голову… То можешь считать, что я тебя завербовал.</p><p> </p><p>* </p><p>У Рэйли был форд-фургон, непомерное обаяние, с десяток удостоверений от разных газет (все подлинные, никакой липы), пара <a id="back1" name="back1"></a>«чикагских скрипок»<a href="#note1"><sup>1</sup></a> под сиденьем и еще одна на всякий случай; у него были нужные знакомства и куча добрых приятелей, готовых на все или почти все ради такого милого человека. Штейнгель, хитрожопый адвокат, Алекс Б., как говорится, акула пера, капитан Торсон – не полиции капитан, а натуральный, дальнего плавания, ходил по Атлантике что вдоль, что поперек. Оболенски, русский белый эмигрант, мелкий, шепелявый, за два года забравший и державший сейчас в железных руках – в белых, сука, перчатках! – всех нью-йоркских таксистов. В общем, Рэйли казался обычным, только очень везучим гангстером, вроде <a id="back2" name="back2"></a>Лаки Лучано<a href="#note2"><sup>2</sup></a>, везучим и всем довольным сукиным сыном, который играет с копами в кошки-мышки, пьет виски в подпольном баре, пока над головой крутят кино или девочки с голыми сиськам танцуют фокстрот, у которого всегда есть пачка долларов в бумажнике… А еще у Рэйли была тайна, и был Питер Каховски. И война.</p><p>–  Просто я ирландец, Пит. Твоей Польше повезло – Российская империя родила республику Советов и померла в родах, и твоя Польша выпала живой из этой кровавой матки. А Великая Британия, старая грузная сука, хоть и пощипанная войной, никого рожать не намерена. Поэтому…</p><p>–  Ты хочешь трахнуть Британию, чтобы она родила тебе Ирландию?</p><p>Думал, Рэйли станет ржать – но тот даже не улыбнулся.</p><p>–  Ирландию не надо рожать. Она была и есть – и скоро она станет свободной. Как твоя Польша.</p><p>Питер кивнул, кривя губы в улыбке. Ему, американцу во втором поколении, его Польшу принес веселый одержимый ирландец. Принес, как жгучий подарок, вроде раскаленной подковы – ее нельзя ни удержать, ни выронить… и отказаться нельзя, да и не тянет. Подарок все-таки.</p><p>Собственно, ради этой своей Ирландии Рэйли возил под сиденьем три Томми-гана, не оставался в одном месте дольше чем на месяц и спал по четыре часа в сутки, в остальное время строча фельетоны и составляя планы очередного налета на какой-нибудь банк или контору. Потому что три Томми-гана не спасут Ирландию, даже если дать их в нужные руки. А вот три сотни – уже могут, и тем более могут шесть сотен. Рэйли знал те руки, знал, кто перевезет оружие на Зеленый остров, знал даже тех, кто не против продать партию «окопных метел», не интересуясь ничем, кроме денег. Вот эти деньги Рэйли и добывал. И Питер был ему для этого необходим – как единственный солдат его армии, как самый умелый снайпер. </p><p>Он вправду стрелял как бог, потому пока их налеты обходились без смертоубийств. Каховски на спор рисовал пулями на стене сдвоенное S – в честь мисс Софи Солт и ее рокового отказа, а в первом же банке дал очередь над головами, поцарапав кассирам скальпы – и только. Но хватило, там работали понятливые ребята, никто не попытался врубить сигнализацию, сбежать через задний выход или просто возмутиться. Первое ограбление прошло чисто, как первый поцелуй. И результат имело почти такой же: Питеру нравилось целоваться – и понравилось стрелять. Он, оказывается, любил то, что умел. Не всем так везет.</p><p>Сняли номер в отеле, Каховски только моргал на здоровенные кровати, но Рэйли позвонил кому-то – телефон был будто фарфоровая ваза – через четверть часа появились три девицы, галлон вермута, и в итоге Питер остался с двумя на розовой кровати, потеряв Рэйли из виду. Девчонки оказались ничего себе так. У одной, с узенькими накрашенными губами, глотка была как <a id="back3" name="back3"></a>Большой туннель<a href="#note3"><sup>3</sup></a>, Питер кончил в нее аж два раза, пока вторая, стриженая блондинка, сидела у него на груди, елозила мокрой киской и поставляла мягонькие сиськи Питеру прямо в руки. За плотными шторами, похоже, и окна-то не было, так что они кувыркались, пока Пит не выдохся и не заснул, засунув блондинке руку между ног. Ирландия там или нет, близкая пизда совершенно затмила чужую далекую родину.</p><p>Утром девок уже не было, Рэйли пришел через час, когда Пит проголодался. Поржал над помятым видом, добыл ему остатки вермута – надо же, не все допили! – поволок потом жрать… Спросил будто между прочим:</p><p>–  Что, пшек, нравится такая жизнь? </p><p>И Питера едва не подвело чутье. Скажи он – да, черт, нравится! всегда бы так – возможно, этот ужин оказался последним, по крайне мере доверять ему Рэйли перестал бы, почти наверняка. Но Питер сказал:</p><p>–  Маловато, Пэдди. Девки, бухло, стрельба – это хорошо, да. Но маловато.</p><p>Рэйли прикрыл глаза.</p><p>–  Да. Но Ирландии, я думаю, вполне хватит.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Алекс Б. нагнал их в Портленде, через сутки после того, как они свалили из Дерри. Дерьмовый городишко, провонявший канализацией, слова доброго не заслуживал, хотя в «Бэнк оф Бангор» они взяли неплохой урожай. И ушли почти чисто… ну, то есть – следов не оставили, а что тот хрен, что попал-таки под пулю, что ж, Питер не видел, помер или нет. На выезде бросили машину, подобрали у заброшенного сарая свой неприметный фургон – и давай бог ноги, то есть, колеса. Рэйли водил, как Питер стрелял: равных не было, до самого Портленда гнал, только останавливались, что отлить. В Портленде Рэйли нашел мансарду над гаражом каким-то, Каховски не вдавался, что там было: работали трое негров, побитые машины перекрашивали.</p><p>–  Давай фургон в зеленый покрасим?</p><p>–  Ебанутым нет покоя, – отмахнулся Рэйли. Про фургон Пит с ним уже заговаривал, обычно Рэйли смеялся, но, похоже, слишком устал. – Не буди меня сутки, Пит.</p><p>–  А если копы?</p><p>–  Тогда двое суток. </p><p>Но явились не копы. Явился Алекс Б.  То есть, нору он не нашел, конечно, но Питера нашел – в забегаловке у кинотеатра. Даже притворяться не стал, что случайно. Сказал:</p><p>–  Хочу взять у тебя интервью с электрического стула, Каховски. Как у вас получается проворачивать это дерьмо и не замочить лап?</p><p>–  Ты только сам не пробуй, у тебя не выйдет.</p><p>–  А где Рэйли? Впрочем, – замахал руками, – молчи-молчи. Ты его верный э… друг, да? – И нехорошо усмехнулся. С намеком. Питер эти подъебки знал наизусть – и все равно велся как в первый раз.</p><p>–  Чего тебе надо, Алекс? Хрена ли ты приперся?</p><p>–  Пойдем-ка на улицу, воздухом подышим, – сказал Алекс вместо ответа. Питер подумал-подумал, прихватил недоеденный сэндвич, картонный стаканчик с кофе и вышел вслед за Алексом.</p><p>Летом в Новой Англии на свежем воздухе – как в прачечной: жарко, влажно и пахнет солью и содой. Питер устроился на лавочке возле билетных касс, Алекс сел рядом, снял шляпу, вытер лоб и шею. Принялся обмахиваться шляпой, шевеля волглый воздух. Ждал вопроса – и Питер спросил:</p><p>–  Так какого хрена ты меня вытащил? Если Рэйли нужен, скажи, где ты остановился, я ему передам.</p><p>–  Ты его верный друг, да, – теперь Алекс был серьезен. – А он?</p><p>–  Что – он?</p><p>–  Он тебе друг?</p><p>–  Рэйли? Конечно!</p><p>–  У него нет от тебя тайн?</p><p>–  К чему ты клонишь?</p><p>Алекс перестал мучить шляпу, все равно толку не было.</p><p>–  Я очень люблю Рэйли, но, Пит, я его сто лет знаю. Он врет, как дышит, Пит. Что он тебе наговорил?</p><p>–  Мне? С чего ты взял…</p><p>–  С того. Вы гастролируете по Северу уже полгода, но ты жрешь сэндвич в тошниловке, а не лобстеров в крутом <a id="back4" name="back4"></a>спикизи<a href="#note4"><sup>4</sup></a>. Какая у тебя доля, Пит?</p><p>Доля? Он сколько-то брал, но так, на мелочи. Всем, от схронов до вызова девок, от переговоров с торговцами оружием и оплаты заказанных Питером в ателье пиджаков занимался Рэйли. Строго говоря, денег этих Питер не видел – но довольно точно знал, сколько взяли и сколько еще не хватает. Так при чем тут доля?</p><p>–  Стало быть, ты служишь ему не за деньги, а за интерес. Скажешь, нет?</p><p>–  Я ему не служу, мы общее дело делаем!</p><p>–  Это он тебе сказал? – Алекс Б. рассмеялся: – Мудозвон Рэйли! Люблю его! Что он тебе наплел? Про великую Ирландию от моря и до моря?</p><p>–  Свободную Ирландию.</p><p>–  Один хрен, – отмахнулся Алекс. Опять рассмеялся, хлопнул Питера по колену: – Ну, не кисни. Это Рэйли, мне он тоже лил в уши то же дерьмо, но я умею стряхивать, Каховски. В наше время надо учиться стряхивать, знаешь ли.</p><p>Питер отодвинулся.</p><p>–  Брешешь ты, черт.</p><p>–  Вовсе нет. Ты мне нравишься, Питер, да и Рэйли не такая сука, просто он… Ему нужно, чтобы ему в рот смотрели, чтобы ты – или кто-то другой – за него мочил, не спрашивая. А когда вас прижмут копы, то – знаешь, что будет? Молчишь? То-то же. Ни черта он тебе не верит, использует в темную, но ведь он же такой добрый малый, да?</p><p>–  Он мне не врет. Если тебе он и лил дерьмо, то потому, что ты сам дерьмо, Алекс.</p><p>Думал, что тот отвалит уже – но Алекс был акула, а никакая акула не выпускала ничего, попавшего в пасть. Так что Алекс Б. не отвалил.</p><p>–  Пусть не врет, но и правды не говорит. И правильно, кстати, Пит, когда копы тебя возьмут, тебе и сказать будет нечего.</p><p>Питер шваркнул стакан об асфальт. Был бы стеклянный – хоть разлетелось бы красиво, но промокшая картонка только стукнула глухо и откатилась в сторону. Никакого эффекта.</p><p>–  Мне есть что сказать.</p><p>–  Что? – Алекс откинулся на спинку лавки, вытянул ноги. – Про пьяную дорогу по Аляске? Этому не поверит даже тупой коп, Каховски.</p><p>–  Про шесть сотен Томми-ганов тоже не поверит? – взвился Питер.</p><p>–  Даже так?</p><p>–  Так! Мне Рэйли верит, да черт, я сам в этом деле, ты понял?</p><p>Алекс выставил перед собой ладони:</p><p>–  Понял, понял, не шуми. Я все понял. Ах, Рэйли, сукин сын, скажи – поэт, а? – засмеялся опять, повторил: – Скажи – поэт! </p><p>Но Питер сказал совершенно иное. А потом еще. И еще. А потом – уже не ему.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>–  …я не дам себя использовать в темную, Рэйли. Я тебе не слуга, ты говорил – мы делаем одно дело, но ты меня использовал, сукин сын.</p><p>–  Пит. Ты… – нахмурился: – Нажрался ты, что ли?</p><p>–  Хрена. Я трезвый.</p><p>–  А несешь чушь. Когда я тебя использовал, о чем ты?</p><p>–  Скольким, кроме меня, ты еще плел про свободную Ирландию? кто еще знает эту твою великую тайну?</p><p>Рэйли вдруг побледнел, сказал:</p><p>–  Никто… Всю разом – никто, а так… Торсон знает, что повезет, но и только. Догадывается, но ты же его знаешь, Торсон – могила.</p><p>–  Да хули Торсон, Алекс твой, блядь, Б. откуда знает?</p><p>Рэйли сел едва не мимо стула.</p><p>–  Это он тебе сказал? Что знает… – Вскочил, ухватил Питера за лацканы пиджака: – Что он тебе сказал? </p><p>И такой ужас был у него в глазах, что Питер враз растерял весь запас своего праведного гнева.</p><p>–  Ну… так. Что ты… – И не договорил. Рэйли выпустил его пиджак, сел обратно. В норе мебели – два стула, одна кровать да диван, второй стул столом работал. Так что Питер остался стоять и – сверху вниз – смотреть, как лицо у Рэйли становится мертвым. Он как-то спросил, мол, раз ты провидец, скажи, как мы умрем? «Наш рыжий Донахью погиб и я поплачу со вдовой, палач надел ему колпак и шею затянул петлей»* – пропел Рэйли в ответ, нарочно фальшивя. Но вот сейчас Питер прямо видел, как на шее ирландца затягивается петля. Хуже всего, что петлю эту, кажется, затянул именно он, Пит Каховски.</p><p>–  Ты уже понял, да, Пит? Он ни черта не знал, но развел тебя, как черт младенца… – Рэйли с силой провел ладонями по лицу и, кажется, передумал помирать. – Ладно, хер с ним, с Алексом. В конце концов, он журналюга до мозга костей, он любого разведет, лишь бы статью тиснуть, я его знаю!</p><p>–  Статью? думаешь, он – что? напишет про тебя… про нас – статью?</p><p>–  Или книгу. Нет, а что? Слушай, Пит, ты не знаешь нашего брата, из трех журналистов четыре спят и видят, как напишут книгу и получат <a id="back5" name="back5"></a>Пулитцера<a href="#note5"><sup>5</sup></a>! </p><p>Это был бы, конечно, лучший исход. Про <a id="back6" name="back6"></a>Монка Истмана<a href="#note6"><sup>6</sup></a> писали, про <a id="back7" name="back7"></a>Большого Аля<a href="#note7"><sup>7</sup></a>, почему бы не написать и про Рэйли? Но что-то у Питера свербело, не верил он в эту радость. И Рэйли, кстати, не верил тоже. Тут они не ошиблись.</p><p> </p><p>Алекс Б. не стал размениваться на премии и сдал «северян» даже не копам, а парням Бёрнса из <a id="back8" name="back8"></a>Бюро расследований<a href="#note8"><sup>8</sup></a>.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>…пока добирались до Нью-Йорка, Питер несколько раз заводил разговор, мол, давай пока приляжем на матрацы, переждем. Рэйли не мог ждать, он боялся, что слухи дойдут до серьезных людей, и сделка по оружию сорвется. Не зря боялся. В спикизи за кинотеатром «Аладдин» к ним подошел парнишка из конторы Штейнгеля – Яша-заика. Передал записку, на словах добавил, что шеф ждет до шаббата, потому что он тоже человек. Был четверг, поэтому Рэйли поехал к Штейнгелю сам и сразу же, отправив Питера в отель дожидаться капитана. Торсон пришел чуть не к полуночи, но Рэйли вернулся еще позже, охрипший, будто все это время орал, взвинченный, но хотя бы не убитый – в любом смысле. Торсон должен был уходить в плавание в среду, на все про все оставалось меньше недели, партию обещали доставить хоть сегодня же – но… Но! Серьезные люди оказались суками, сколько их было. И да, конечно, слухи о том, что у северян на хвосте ребята из Бюро, до Нью-Йорка дошли быстрее, чем Рэйли с Питером. Нет, продать оружие они не отказывались, Штейнгель свидетель! – но раз теперь в дело вступило еще и Бюро, то, конечно, цену приходится поднять. Немного. Только окупить риски. Всего по десятке… <a id="back9" name="back9"></a>за ствол<a href="#note9"><sup>9</sup></a>. То есть, сначала просили по пятьдесят. Но остановились на десятке, суки, и вот, Пит, вот теперь – теперь! – нам за неделю надо найти шесть тысяч баксов!</p><p>–  За неделю?</p><p>–  За пять гребаных дней!</p><p>–  Нахер. Просто нахер эти песни, забудь, Рэйли, это невозможно.</p><p>Рэйли прекрати метаться по номеру, остановился перед Питером, положил ему руки на плечи.</p><p>–  Пит. Это не невозможно. Это необходимо.</p><p>–  За месяц.</p><p>–  Торсон уходит в среду. Во вторник партию надо переправить ему на катер. Кроме него… – покачал головой: – Нет, Питер, нет. Во вторник Томми уплывают с кэпом или мы утопим их в Ист-Ривер. </p><p>Вид у него был такой, словно он сам собрался топиться в этой долбанной речке. Что ж, раз так…</p><p>–  Где мы возьмем эти деньги, есть идеи?</p><p>Идея у Рэйли была, но времени составить толковый план не было. Пришлось полагаться на удачу – и она, разумеется, изменила им в самый подлый момент.</p><p> </p><p>…банк они взяли грязно. </p><p>Пит шмальнул в потолок от бедра, потом дал очередь по стенам – все как обычно. Охранник, сука, оказался с кольтом, пробил Рэйли шляпу. Пит его убил, прицельно, чтоб не залупался. Томми-ган с полуметра – зверь-машина, у охранника бляха со спины вылетела вместе с кровищей, и поперек груди вылезла красная пена, как вишневое ситро из сифона. Он еще булькал, но уже, считай, помер. Рэйли подобрал шляпу, повторил про деньги. Девка какая-то в углу все визжала, Пит навел на нее ствол – та села на пол, закрыла голову юбкой. Хрен в нарукавниках кивал, как китаеза, пытался протереться на выход. У Рэйли тоже был кольт, он сказал, что прострелит хрену любую ногу – тот встал, потом тоже сел, сука, ну кому за деньгами-то идти, ну не Питеру же? Наконец нашелся смелый, вывернул все кассы Рэйли в сумку, Питер на дальней стене нарисовал свою S.S – и велел смелому, пока Рэйли сгребал бумажки, взять старшего кассира за жопу, чтобы тот открыл сейф. Или смелому отстрелят левую ногу, а кассиру – правую. А потом наоборот. Охранник, почему-то все еще живой, скребся в луже своей подсыхающей крови и был убедительным доводом: отстрелят. Полицейские сирены взвыли где-то в квартале отсюда, Рэйли, ласково улыбаясь, сказал: «Не торопитесь, мы без денег все равно не уйдем», – и это подействовало тоже. Пачки долларов из сейфа перекочевали к Рэйли, копы добрались, похоже, почти до места, Питеру хотелось всех уже крошить в мелкий фарш, и изводил охранник, который все не дох.</p><p>–  Брось, может, он святой, а мы не знаем, – Рэйли подхватил сумку, хлопнул Питера по плечу: – Нам пора.</p><p>Фургон они оставили чуть не на виду, копы перекрыли выход, кто-то орал в матюгальник: «Полиция Нью-Йорка!» Рэйли кивнул Питеру на окно, тот высадил его длинной очередью, Рэйли выпрыгнул на улицу, еще стекла сыпались. Питер полез следом, зацепился полой плаща, увидел, как разворачивается от проулка фургон – и успел поверить Алексу Б.: Рэйли бросит его копам, для того и таскал с собой. Вот в одну секунду рухнула жизнь – и тут же собралась из осколков: фургон с хлопающей дверцей подкатил прямо к Питеру, Рэйли крикнул: «Давай!», ухватил за руку и втащил внутрь. Чем руль держал – хрен знает. Тут же по фургону защелкали пули: копы очнулись. Питер перегнулся через спинку сиденья, выставил ствол в окно, сказал Рэйли:</p><p>–  Ляг на руль, – и сыграл копам на скрипочке. В машине лопнуло стекло, тот коп, что орал в матюгальник, свалился за капот – хрен знает, живой или как. Питеру пока было все равно. Рэйли выжал педаль, и фордик рванул в ближайший переулок. Бронкс они знали так себе, но за полдня окрестности банка прошерстили, ушли быстро, хотя и громко.</p><p>Очередная нора была, как в Портленде, над гаражом. Хорошо, потому что дырки от пуль на фургоне стоило б заделать. Рэйли был как мешком ударенный, хотя и целый, даже шишки на голове не оказалось. Питер договорился с механиком, тот заодно предложил бутыль виски купить – каждый крутится как может, понятное дело. Виски – это то что надо, помянуть первого – сука, да! – убитого. Может, от того Рэйли кислый был? Питер ничего особенного не чувствовал, хотя звук вот, как охранник горлом булькает, как в крови лопаются пузырьки, и вот еще как липко шлепает по полу ладонь – звуки Питеру мерещились. Ну да ко второму стакану перестали. </p><p>А Рэйли сидел, деньги считал. Похоже, сходилось, ювелирный магазин вчера да нынче банк дали нужные шесть тысяч, даже с запасом.</p><p>–  Все ок, Рэйли?</p><p>–  Все, да. Если Траубе не соскочит в самый последний…</p><p>–  Траубе?</p><p>–  Мистер Траубе, длинный такой, да ты ж его видел! </p><p>Из серьезных людей Питер видел двоих, но мельком, кто там длинный – не помнил, но кивнул. Переспросил, хмыкнув:</p><p>–  Точно, мистер, не герр?</p><p>–  Так ведь ты тоже не пан, – отозвался Рэйли. – Какая разница?</p><p>–  Не люблю этих бошей.</p><p>–  Скажи мне что-нибудь новое. Кто их, кроме черта, любит? Но я и с чертом свяжусь, если… – и умолк опять. Он вообще тихий был до странности, сидел, покачиваясь, записную книжку свою из рук не выпускал. Питер подумал, уж не стихи ли Рэйли сочиняет, но тот вдруг спросил:</p><p>–  Ты понял, кого застрелил-то?</p><p>–  Охранника?</p><p>–  Нет, из копов.</p><p>Ага, значит, застрелил. Ну, не повезло тебе, хрен с матюгальником.</p><p>–  Кого?</p><p>–  Майка Мило, агента из Бюро расследований. Не правая рука Бёрнса, но недалеко от нее. </p><p>Это была, наверное, плохая новость. Но у Питера не получилось проникнуться:</p><p>–  И что с того?</p><p>–  Ты теперь враг общества номер один.</p><p>–  Два.</p><p>–  Три, после Аля и Лучано.</p><p>–  Тогда четыре, ты себя забыл.</p><p>Рэйли криво усмехнулся и не ответил.</p><p>–  Где вы с Траубе встречаетесь?</p><p>–  У аптеки Шварца, ты не поверишь.</p><p>–  И как он всю партию в аптеку потащит?</p><p>–  На грузовике, Пит. Отдаст мне ключи, мы сядем в машину, я провезу его квартал – и если все будет в порядке, то высажу, где он скажет. Пока я буду ехать, ты проверишь груз, герр Траубе проверит деньги, и все будут довольны. Лишь бы не сорвался, сука.</p><p>Питер уверен был, что сорвется, но стал убеждать: брось, мол, такие бабки бош не упустит. Рэйли слушал, но не слышал, потом спросил вдруг:</p><p>–  Пит, ты католик?</p><p>–  Ну… да, – отозвался без уверенности. Нет, ну не иудей, конечно. – А что?</p><p>–  Можешь помолиться за успех нашего дела?</p><p>Питер замялся. Веры его хватило на то, чтобы понять: от такого католика никакой Бог молитвы не услышит, а то ещё и хуже сделает.</p><p>–  Э, а ты сам? Ты ж тоже католик, нет?</p><p>–  А я и молюсь, – отозвался Рэйли, положив ладонь на коленкоровый переплёт, как Президент на Библию.</p><p>–  Ты по записной книжке молишься? </p><p>Это точно не молитвенник был, Питер своими глазами видел, как Рэйли в книжке бабки подбивал и искал номер бордель-маман в Нью-Арке. Рэйли засмеялся тихонько, покачал головой:</p><p>–  В этой книжке спрятан настоящий Бог, Пит. Хочешь, покажу? </p><p>Вот честно: Питер не подумал ни на секунду, что Рэйли свихнулся. Думал, может, там – ну, вдруг? – фото какой-нибудь девушки, или, что вернее – карта Ирландии. Но нет, это оказалась бумажка, вроде газетного листа, сложенная вчетверо и уже потертая на сгибах. «Poblacht na h eireann» прочёл Питер, и ниже, все объясняя «IRISH REPABLIC». Так, пожалуй, с картой он не ошибся.</p><p>–  Это твой бог, Рэйли? Ирландия?</p><p>Рэйли опять улыбнулся.</p><p>–  Мой бог – свобода. Свобода быть хозяином своих зеленых полей. Свобода изгнать чужаков из моего дома*. – Рэйли осторожно свернул листок, положил его между страниц, но книжку не закрывал пока. – Это Прокламация Ирландской республики. Их сотнями печатали на Пасхальное восстание(10). Если мы выживем, я тебе расскажу, как это было.</p><p>–  Ты там был?</p><p>Рэйли не ответил, сказал, касаясь пальцем последней строчки в тексте – списка из семи фамилий:</p><p>–  Все они погибли. Четверо – поэты, представь себе. Это Ирландия, Пит: из семи четверо будут поэты!</p><p>–  Ты тоже поэт, Рэйли, что ты удивляешься?</p><p>–  Нет. Они поэты, а я бандит. Не сравнивай.</p><p>Закрыл книжку, потянулся, потер ладонями лицо. Спросил:</p><p>–  Все виски выхлебал, пшек, или еще осталось?</p><p>Виски, разумеется, осталось.</p><p> </p><p>–  Лучше б мы на Манхэттене место забили.</p><p>Рэйли крутил руль, выискивая просвет между машинами, куда мог протиснуться их фургон. В Бруклине народу было, как сельдей, машин немногим меньше, так что отвлекать Рэйли не стоило. Но Питер повторил:</p><p>–  Лучше б на Манхэттене.</p><p>–  На кой хрен? Здесь уйти проще.</p><p>Бруклин, хоть и хотел быть Нью-Йорком, но все же труба пониже, дым пожиже. Рэйли Бруклин знал неплохо, но тут дело было не в знании.</p><p>–  Свобода – это бог, так? С Манхэттена статую твоего бога виднее.</p><p>Виднее – это разве что в полевой бинокль, конечно. Но Рэйли как-то так хмыкнул, будто принял резон Питера всерьез. Сказал:</p><p>–  Тут до нее везде близко.</p><p>–  Повезло же, что мы не в Чикаго! – пошутил Каховски.</p><p>Больше им ни в чем не повезло.</p><p>Герра Траубе у аптеки не было ни сразу, ни через четверть часа. Рэйли сидел в кондитерской напротив, жевал какой-то эклер, а Питер зудел у него над ухом:</p><p>–  Вы как договорились? Уже пора, Рэйли, уходим, сколько можно? </p><p>До того он на угол ходил, чистить ботинки. Было бы четыре ноги – еще бы почистил, все равно Траубе, похоже, решил соскочить. Или его тоже взяли, мало ли, как оно бывает? Рэйли наконец-то решился:</p><p>–  Все, нахер. Едем к Штейнгелю, пусть берет Траубе за жопу хоть из-под земли.</p><p>Доел эклер свой, еще губу кремом измазал. Обернулся к тетке-кондитерше, улыбнулся:</p><p>–  Чертовски, мэм, вкусные пирожные у вас! В жизни слаще не ел. </p><p>И вышел. А из аптеки вышли копы – и открыли огонь. Без предупреждения.</p><p>Питер толкнул Рэйли в сторону – там у тротуара машина стояла, хер знает, чья, но прикрыла бы. Выхватил из-под полы свой Томми, выдал по копам длинной очередью. Не разбирал, попал, нет, в кого еще. Получил пулю в плечо, в брюхо слева, заметил только, что развернуло его несколько, потому вторая очередь прошла выше. Крикнул Рэйли:</p><p>–  Беги давай! </p><p>Но тот даже не попытался, сидел, скорчившись у подножки той машины. Копы заорали наконец-то «Полиция Нью-Йорка!» и «Стоять!», но Питеру на эти крики было класть. В кондитерской за спиной лопнуло витринное стекло, полицейский форд выехал из-под той же арки, где они свой фургон оставили, деться некуда, разве что… Питер рыбкой нырнул за машину, разбил стекло в дверце. Если что – Рэйли заведет тачку и без ключа, как-то он это умел.</p><p>–  Рэйли! Залезай, быстро!</p><p>Рэйли все держался за шляпу, а тут опустил руки… в общем, понятно стало, что никуда им и не надо больше. Потому что вместо правого глаза у Рэйли оказалась темно-красная дыра по самую бровь, из которой брызнуло, сгусток выпал на щеку.</p><p>–  Ты живой? – тупо спросил Питер.</p><p>–  Ых… ыах, – выдохнул еще живой Рэйли. Левый глаз у него все под череп уезжал, но возвращался. Где там копы, что с плечом? – да плевать Питер на это все хотел. Рэйли еще раз выдохнул, сказал почти ясно:</p><p>–  Вали… пшек…</p><p>–  Да хер тебе, Пэдди, – отозвался Питер. Все равно валить было некуда, даже если пробиться к фургону. Если бы Траубе пришел с партией Томми, еще куда ни шло, Питер бы сам отправил оружие с Торсоном. А так… зачем? Сел рядом с Рэйли, пристроил его на себя так, чтобы тот не заваливался. Вытер с губы остатки крема. Рэйли начал биться в судорогах, из глаза ползла кровь и что-то темное, как губка, выпирало из остатка глазницы.</p><p>–  Лучше бы на Манхэттен, старый ты хрен Пэдди. Хоть поглядели бы на твоего настоящего бога.</p><p>Хотя… может, и поглядят. Рэйли вот уже почти… а если копы поторопятся, то Питер от него не отстанет. Приподнялся, высунул ствол над капотом, выдал очередь в белый свет. Чтобы уж наверняка поторопились. Дважды намекать не пришлось.</p><p> </p><p>В отличие от Рэйли, который умирал еще минут десять, Питер Каховски умер быстро: одна пуля в позвоночник, другая в шею. Мир почернел с краев, свернулся в трубку, как горелая бумага. Вдали показался Остров Свободы, золотой и зеленый, и последней мыслью Питера было: все правильно. Настоящий Бог не оставит своих солдат.</p><p> </p><p>Примечания</p>
<ol>
<li>
<a id="note1" name="note1"></a>Пистолет-пулемёт Томпсона – американский пистолет-пулемёт, изобретённый в 1918 году Джоном Тальяферро Томпсоном. Свою славу это оружие приобрело во время Сухого закона в США, став самым распространённым и любимым оружием не только среди офицеров полиции, но и членов различных американских преступных группировок. Он стал известен благодаря ряду прозвищ – «Томми-ган», «Чикагская пишущая машинка», «Чикагское пианино», «Чикагская скрипка», «Окопная метла» и просто «Томпсон». В общем, это «ручной пулемёт для одного человека». Прицел был максимально простым, поскольку, по расчётам Томпсона, огонь из такого оружия лучше было бы вести от бедра. «Томпсоны» преобретались и для нужд Ирландской республиканской армии – впервые их испытала Западно-Коркская бригада ИРА. Всего было закуплено 653 единицы, однако 495 из них было изъято в июне 1921 года нью-йоркской таможней. То, что не было конфисковано, попало в руки ИРА транзитом через Ливерпуль и использовалось в последний месяц войны за независимость Ирландии. После заключения перемирия с британцами в июле 1921 года ИРА вывезла в Ирландию ещё партию «Томпсонов», которые применяла в последующей гражданской войне. <a href="#back1">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note2" name="note2"></a>Лаки Лучано (имя при рождении Сальваторе Лукания; 24 ноября 1897, Леркара-Фридди, Сицилия, Италия – 26 января 1962, Неаполь, Италия), сицилийский гангстер, рассматривается как отец современной организованной преступности. Не имел гражданства США, в 1946 году депортирован из страны.<a href="#back2">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note3" name="note3"></a>Большой туннель – железнодорожный туннель в штате Индиана, открыт в 1857, 528 м в длину.<a href="#back3">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note4" name="note4"></a>Спикизи, или blind pig, blind tiger – нелегальные питейные заведения или клубы, в которых подавались крепкие алкогольные напитки во времена сухого закона (1920–1933) в США. (англ. speak easy – «говорить негромко»). В крупных городах спикизи нередко были фешенебельными заведениями с хорошей кухней, живой оркестровой музыкой и сценой, на которой исполняли популярные песни и давали шоу.<a href="#back4">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note5" name="note5"></a>Пулитцеровская премия – одна из наиболее престижных наград США в области литературы, журналистики, музыки и театра. Учреждена в 1903 году по завещанию Джозефа Пулитцера, с 1917 года премия вручается ежегодно. Размер премии – 10 тысяч долларов.<a href="#back5">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note6" name="note6"></a> Эдвард «Монк» (монах) Истман (1875–26 декабря 1920 года) был гангстером из Нью-Йорка, который основал и возглавлял банду Eastman Gang в конце 19 и начале 20 века; они стали одной из самых влиятельных уличных группировок в городе, сменив печально известную ирландскую банду Whyos. <a href="#back6">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note7" name="note7"></a> Альфонсе Габриэль «Великий Аль» Капоне (17 января 1899–25 января 1947) – американский гангстер итальянского происхождения, действовавший в 1920–1930-х годах на территории Чикаго. <a href="#back7">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note8" name="note8"></a>Уильям Джон Бёрнс (19 октября 1861, Балтимор, США – 14 апреля 1932, Сарасота, США) – американский криминальный частный детектив, создатель известного международного частного агентства, автор популярных произведений о криминальных расследованиях. Директор Бюро расследований США (1921–1924). Собственно, ФБР появилось как организация Специальных Агентов 26 июля 1908 года по инициативе Генерального прокурора США Чарльза Джозефа Бонапарта, во время президентства Теодора Рузвельта. Сначала организация получила название Бюро расследований (BOI), а в 1932 году была переименована в Бюро расследований Соединённых Штатов. И только в 1935 году бюро получило нынешнее название – Федеральное бюро расследований. <a href="#back8">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note9" name="note9"></a>в 1920–1930 пистолет-пулемет Томпсона стоил от 170 до 200–220 долларов. <a href="#back9">↑</a>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note10" name="note10"></a>Пасхальное восстание – вооружённое восстание, организованное в Ирландии во время Пасхальной недели (то есть следующей недели после Пасхи) в 1916 году. Ирландские республиканцы планировали воспользоваться участием Великобритании в Первой мировой войне и провозгласить независимую Ирландскую Республику, покончив с британским правлением на острове. Пасхальное восстание было самым значительным антибританским выступлением в Ирландии со времён восстания 1798 года. Организованное семью членами военного совета Ирландского республиканского братства, восстание началось в понедельник Пасхальной недели, 24 апреля 1916 года, и продлилось шесть дней. Члены организации «Ирландские добровольцы», которых возглавил учитель и поэт Патрик Пирс, объединившись с Ирландской Гражданской Армией Джеймса Коннолли и двумястами членами организации Cumann na mBan, захватили несколько ключевых мест в Дублине и провозгласили независимость Ирландской Республики. Прокламацию подписали Патрик Пирс, Джеймс Конноли, Том Кларк, Имон Кент, Шон Макдермотт, Томас Макдона, Джозеф Планкетт. (Поэты, о которых говорит Рэйли – это Пирс, Макдона, Планкетт и Макдермотт). Все они были расстреляны в мае 1916 года, но это не смогло остановить рост революционных настроений в Ирландии. Число сторонников провозглашения независимой Ирландской Республики продолжало расти. 21 января 1919 года республиканцы созвали первый ирландский парламент (Дойл Эрен) и провозгласили независимость Ирландской Республики. В тот же день, с нападения на полицейских, перевозивших взрывчатку в графстве Типперери, началась война за независимость Ирландии. <a href="#back10">↑</a>
</li>
</ol><ol>(все примечания – из Википедии)</ol><ol>*) цитаты из пьесы У.Б. Йейтса «Кэтлин, дочь Холиена»</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>